A wide variety of application programs are known that can operate on various types of computing platforms. For example, the application programs can operate on computing platforms that can include, but are not limited to, mainframe computers, desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, and smart cellular telephones.
With some application programs, the user can arrange certain aspects of a meeting between people. For example, with Microsoft® Outlook®, a user can specify a date and a time of a meeting and broadcast the specified date and time to one or more other users of the same application program. User can also broadcast other information in text form, for example, a location of the meeting.
Application programs, such as Microsoft® Outlook®, do not allow communication of some important aspects of a physical meeting between people, for example, a map display of where the meeting is to take place.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a computer application program that can communicate other important aspects of a meeting between people.